Les pensées d'Itachi
by Miharu Aoi Sora
Summary: OOC. Itachi pense à son frère cadet. Pas vraiment dans un ordre chronologique mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.


**Titre **: Les pensées d'Itachi envers Sasuke.

**Auteur** : Miharu Aoi Sora

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages sont à Kishimoto.

**Notes** : C'est un poème qui traine chez moi depuis un moment et que j'ai fait en pensant aux frères Uchiwa mais c'est la première fois que j'écris ici alors soyez indulgents mais toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues mauvaises comme bonnes. J'en serais ravie pour pouvoir m'améliorer. =3

_**Mon coeur, tu me l'as pris,  
Mais tu as refusé de me le rendre.**_

Encore un jour de plus qui passe. Je regarde l'environnement ou je me trouve avec Kisame. Bientôt viendra le jour où tu voudras ma mort. Dire que j'ai fait tout cela pour protéger le village. Tu es bien la seule personne que je n'ai pas put tuer. Je tiens bien trop à toi. C'était aussi pour te protéger mais cela, le sauras-tu un jour ? Je me le demande. Je t'ai donné un but en te disant de me haïr mais si tu savais comme j'aimerai que cela ne soit jamais arrivé. J'aimerai pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te porter comme quand nous étions plus jeunes … Mais cela est finit et vain, je le sais mieux que quiconque. Je regarde une nouvelle fois le paysage qui s'offre à moi. Il est bien fade. Toutes les couleurs ont perdu leurs attraits pour moi. Elles ne retrouvent leur beautés que quand tu es près de moi mais cela tu ne le sais pas.

_**J'ai beau tout tenté, tu refuses,  
Il faudra bien un jour, que tu me le rendes.**_

_**Que tu le veuilles ou non.**_

Si tu savais se qui me fait tenir en dehors de se but que je t'ai donné, me haïras-tu encore plus ? Dis-moi, Sasuke, le feras-tu ? Je me le demande. Je pense que tu ne me croiras pas et après tout c'est tout à fait normal. Pourquoi croirais-tu ton assassin de frère après tout se qu'il t'a dit et fait ? Tout est vain en dehors de ta vie que je me dois encore de protéger jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Je sais que le seul jour où je trouverai enfin le repos et où cette douleur s'oubliera sera quand tu auras gagné se combat qui nous lie tout les deux.

_**Par instants, tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas te rendre compte du mal que tu me fais subir, et d'autres où tu fais comme si de rien n'était.**_

Oui j'ai bien l'impression parfois que tu te rends compte combien tu arrives à me blesser comme parfois tu ne le vois pas. Après tout il est dans notre nature de ne pas montrer nos émotions. Ils sont notre faiblesses à nous les ninjas … Pourtant si tu savais combien j'aimerai arrêter se combat et pouvoir tout te dire mais me croiras-tu, Sasuke ? J'en doute. Avec les années ta haine est devenue tellement encrée et forte que tu ne saurais t'en départir et puis que te restera-t-il si elle venait à disparaître ? Pas grand-chose, je suppose. Nous sommes passé au village récemment, tu n'as pas encore la force nécessaire pour me battre mais ta haine ne cesse de s'accroître quand même. Je vais finir par me dire que j'ai fait de toi une machine à tuer … Non, les machine à tuer n'éprouvent rien … Toi, tu éprouves de la haine envers moi alors dans un sens tu es toujours aussi humain.

_**Tout le monde se pose des questions,  
Un jour, tu m'as dit qu'ils se demandaient si nous nous aimions, on en a ri mais la vérité, j'aurai dû te le dire. Oui, moi, j'aimerai être avec toi, nuit et jour, tout le temps.**_

Je me souviens plus jeune, tu es venu me voir. Notre comportement était souvent ambiguë, normal, avec toi à mes côtés, je n'arrivais jamais à rester comme je le devais. Je m'inquiétais souvent sans le montrer, te taquinant ou m'éloignant pour que tu ne saches rien tout comme j'essayais de t'aider pour que père te remarque comme tu le voulais. Je sais qu'à cause de moi et ses comparaison tu étais souvent mal mais que cela ne t'empêchait jamais de persévérer. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras … Pourtant à ce moment je n'ai que sut te répondre par un sourire bien que j'aurai aimé te dire qu'ils n'avaient pas si torts ces gens là. Non après tout, déjà à se moment, je t'aimais mais je ne l'ai compris que plus tard que se que je croyais prendre pour un amour fraternel extrêmement fort était tout simplement l'amour que je te portais mais père et mère n'aurai jamais supporté que leurs fils soient gays et encore moins de l'inceste et puis je me voilais tellement la face que cela n'aurait servit à rien.

_**Mais c'est impossible, tu as pris mon coeur, mais quelqu'un avait déjà pris le tien, sauf que cette personne ce n'était pas moi.**_

Pourtant quand je te regarde maintenant, j'envie Naruto. Si proche de toi. Il ne comprend pas la chance qu'il a. Oui je l'envie et parfois cette envie me donne envie de le tuer, de te prendre encore tout se que tu possèdes pour que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Même s'il ne reste plus que cette haine pour nous lier alors je me chargerai de l'alimenter pour être sur que tu ne m'oublies jamais. Oui, jamais. Même s'il est le porteur de Kyubi … Je serais prêt à le tuer mais en même temps j'ai besoin de lui pour être sur que tu ne sombreras pas trop profondément et qu'à ma mort personne ne cherchera à te manipuler et surtout pas lui …

_**Je me sens perdu, seul dans ma souffrance.**_

Je sais que parfois Kisame doit se demander se qui me passe par la tête mais jamais rien n'est dit. Je reste seul avec moi-même comme toujours et c'est mieux ainsi après tout que pourrait-il faire pour moi ? Rien, j'ai choisit de moi-même se que je voulais faire et je m'y tiens c'est tout même si cela est vraiment des plus douloureux parfois.

_**Et toi, pensant m'aider, tu ne fais que m'enfoncer.**_

Enfant parfois quand ça n'allait pas, tu as souvent voulut m'aider mais tu ne sais pas combien tu alimentais encore plus se mal alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider à aller mieux. Aujourd'hui c'est différent si cette souffrance pouvait me tuer tu feras tout pour que cela réussisse même si tu préfèreras quand même pouvoir me tuer de tes propres mains.

_**Je t'aime mais tu ne le seras jamais et c'est mieux comme sa ... Petit frère. **_

Ce sentiment et tous mes secrets, je les emporte avec moi dans la mort. Soit heureux Sasuke, tu as eu ta vengeance. Ne sombre pas et relève la tête comme tu l'as toujours fait. Reste toi et ne laisse personne décider à ta place. Ne laisse pas ta fierté devenir trop importante et garde la tête froide avant d'agir. J'aimerai te le dire ne serait-ce qu'une fois mais cela est révolu pourtant … Ai shiteru Otouto …


End file.
